Worthy to Me
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: [EdWin oneshot] Laying in bed one night with his wife, Ed realizes he's not worthy of Winry until she shows him otherwise. Big fluff warning!


AN: Yes, it's a happy and only slightly angsty EdWin oneshot unlike the last one I wrote though I was flattered by the attention it received. I've had this idea for a while as well, so I decided to write it. It was inspired by the song 'I Need You to Love Me' by BarlowGirl and I beg you guys to listen to it while reading this. It can be listened to at myspace music. I don't have an account there, I just raid the music.

Disclaimer: No, -sigh- I still don't own it. If I did, Ed and Winry would have had huge fluff in it.

**Worthy to Me**

Edward awoke late one stormy spring evening to the thunder booming overhead. He looked at Winry who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Life seemed perfect. Al had his body, Ed had married Winry and everyday life was seemingly perfect.

Ed stood and, running a hand through his hair, walked as softly as he could to the window to watch the storm. Even though he tried to be quiet, his arm still squeaked and his leg still dinked the floor. Everything was perfect…

Or so it seemed to everyone else.

But deep inside, Ed didn't feel worthy of Winry's love and affection much less her name in marriage. She knew as well as anyone else his past and his failures. He had failed his brother and for a while Ed only kept going because of how much he loved his brother and wanted to see him in his body again. All in all, Ed was down on himself and often fell into periods of private depression and low self-esteem that he couldn't even tell Winry about.

He sighed to himself and walked back to his bed. As he pulled the blankets up over his body Winry started to stir. Ed stiffened so he wouldn't wake her but she could tell he was up.

"Is that you, Ed?" she whispered sleepily pulling the covers over her head in hopes that sleep would soon quickly return to her.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" he mumbled back. Even though they had only been married a few months, their relationship was crumbling because Ed had been pushing her away simply because he thought he wasn't good enough for her. Then, as if his thoughts were talking, he asked to no one in particular, "Why, Winry? Why?"

"You say something, Ed?" she asked dreamily.

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. They went through this a lot: She would ask something, he would say it was nothing and she would hit him on the head with her wrench.

"Yes, I did. I asked you why," he replied. He bit his lip in anticipation of what she was going to say. He didn't want to hurt her nor did he want to see her upset. Silently, she hoped she would just turn on her side and sleep until morning.

But he was wrong. She propped herself up on her elbow and turned on the dim bedside lamp the light of which chased the darkest shadows out of the room. Winry then turned her tangled head of blonde hair to her husband and waited for him to answer her.

A small smile graced Ed's face as he watched the simple everyday actions of his wife. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature alive. Her blue eyes would twinkle with laughter, her blonde mane cascade around her shoulders, her clothing would find and accent her every curve, and her smile could light a room making her the apple of every man's eye.

And she was his and his alone. She had chosen him and Ed felt that he didn't deserve her. Drawing in a deep breath, he asked Winry the question again. "Why do you love me, Winry?" he asked.

She looked quizzically at him. "That's a funny question to ask, Edward Elric," she stated. "Why do you ask?"

Edward sighed knowing he was going to get lectured at any time. "I'm not worthy of your love, Winry. After all the mistakes and blunders when I was younger, I'm not fit for you. There are plenty of other guys out there for you Winry and they're more deserving than I am."

"Oh, Edward," Winry scolded gently. "Don't say that." Ed began to open his mouth in protest but Winry silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "Do you know why I love you?" she asked.

"You probably felt sorry for me…"

"No, Ed, I didn't. Now listen." She raised herself on her knees and maneuvered herself until she was behind Ed. She picked up a brush from the nightstand and began brushing the tangles from Ed's golden blonde hair.

"I have something to say to you Ed and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done." She saw his back exhale signaling her that he was ready to listen. "I grew up with you and we both lost our parents. We were both headstrong and determined to go on though. We grew up and we accomplished our goals. Everyone's made mistakes, not just you. I cherish you as if you were a treasure because you are. I love you for who you are Ed. And I'm proud to be called your wife." She set the brush down on the nightstand and ran her fingers through Ed's amazingly soft hair. "How is your hair this soft? Is this alchemy as well?"

Edward smirked. "Easy. I use your shampoo," he said cockily.

"Oh, ok," –Winry paused as Ed's words sank in- "Ed! You know you aren't supposed that. But do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I don't know, Winry."

"Hmmm…. I know what you need!" she exclaimed a few minutes later.

Ed's eyes widened. "Great, not another automail repair or upgrade."

"No, Ed. You need something better…" she said mysteriously causing Ed to wonder what she was going to do.

She looked at her fingernails thankful she hadn't cut them in a while and ever so lightly ran them up both of Ed's arms and across his collarbone then down his bare back. She smirked as she continued to do this. Ed shivered at the attention Winry was giving him.

"Forget all of what you've done before, Ed," she whispered in his ear her warm breath coming out in small puffs and landing on his neck.

Ed nodded meekly as Winry continued to shower her attention on him. She continued to run her finger around him and gently went up the back of his neck and into his hair relishing the softness of his hair around her fingers. Ed sat on the bed frozen with a blissful smile on his face.

"Mysterious woman you are," he murmured. Wanting to share in some of the fun she was having, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap swiftly.

"Hey," she gasped. She began to resist by stiffening her body but Ed managed to hold in a firm but gentle grip. His cool metal hand along with the flesh one began to caress her face. Neither noticed the feel of each other's skin on each other for their eyes were locked upon each other. Winry's azure eyes twinkled with laughter reflecting the searching golden orbs of her husband.

Then slowly, Ed lowered his head to the left side of Winry's neck and began to whisper to her. "Love me, Winry. Please."

She continued to nuzzle him back. Even though she was encouraging him she still felt he was protecting her in his strong arms. "I do and I am, Ed."

"You're making me forget the mistakes I made when I was younger…" he whispered.

"Good." Winry slammed her body into Ed's and knocked him back down onto the mattress and took his lips in her own and communicating to him how much she loved him. His arms circled her back as he closed all distance between them.

"I'm not worthy of this, Winry." he whispered guilty as Winry continued to kiss his neck and hold onto his waist tightly.

"That doesn't matter, Ed. You're worthy to me. And that's all that matters. You're mine and I'm yours."

All gaps then closed between them as two hearts and bodies came together as one.

AN: Holy crap! I did not, repeat, _did not_ just write that! That was the most fluff I've ever written. And the whole time, my stomach was in knots and I wanted to be Winry –blush (though she and Ed were probably out of character – I've only seen the first ten episodes and a few between 20 and 28). Please be ever so kind to me and drop a review and please don't flame!


End file.
